Conquistandote
by Yuki Uchiha Hyuga
Summary: Hyuga Hinata una adolecente nerd, tendra que cambiar si quiere conseguir el corazon de Uchiha Sasuke, el chico mas codiciado y popular del Instituto Konoha, ¿lo conseguira o se rendira en el camino? como ya he dicho no soy buena con los summary, Rating M por futuros lemmons
1. La decision

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES, LA HISTORIA SI ES MIA**

**E**ste es mi segundo fanfic y estoy realmente emocionada

**AVISO: H**inata es Ooc

**CONQUISTANDOTE**

**Prefacio: Vacaciones y la decisión**

_**POV HINATA**_

Soy Hyuga Hinata, soy la nerd #1 del Instituto Konoha, el colegio más prestigioso y caro de todo Japón, aquí solo podemos estudiar los hijos de los personajes más importantes de Japón como yo, tengo 15 años y estoy muy próxima a cumplir los 16, mi cabello es castaño claro, casi llegando a rubio, es muy largo hasta mis caderas, pero tengo dos mechones más cortos que me llegan un poco después de mi pecho y también tengo capul, mantengo mi cabello agarrado en una cola de caballo salvo por mis dos mechones y la capul, tengo grandes gafas de botella que no dejan ver lo único que me gusta de mi, mis ojos, son grandes y plateados, característicos de mi apellido, mis ropas son holgadas, porque mi cuerpo se desarrollo muy rápido, demasiado diría yo, nadie me nota siempre ha sido así , solo lo hacen para burlarse de mí. Hoy salimos a las vacaciones de invierno, yo simplemente quería acabar ya este año lleno de infortunios.

Al tocar la campana, me dirigí a la limosina de mi padre, al entrar sentí como me aplastaban

- HINATA-CHAN TE EXTRAÑE – grito el intruso, me sorprendí de gran manera al ver que él no era nadie más ni nadie menos que mi amada prima Hyuga Tsuki, de cabellos negros pero en este momento eran de un profundo y hermoso morado, sus ojos eran iguales a los míos, plateados pero estos se veían libres, sin gafas y felinos, hermosos a la vista de los jóvenes, tiene 15 años igual que yo y también esta a punto de cumplir los 16, tiene un cuerpo proporcionado, es alta, viste de manera muy como decirlo ¿loca?, ¿exótica?, ¿atrevida? Portaba un mini short blanco con un top manga larga negra que apenas cubría sus senos, botas negras hasta la rodilla, corbata blanca hasta su visible ombligo, pulseras blancas y negras y un collar de los mismos colores – TE VAS DE VACACIONES CONMIGO A NEW YORK

- ¿Qué?- no podía creerlo mi padre no lo permitiría o ¿sí? – que alegría

- No te ves muy feliz – soltó al aire la peli morada

El viaje fue uno de los más largos y ruidosos de mí vida, me acababa de enterar de que Tsuki no solo era hiperactiva sino que también muy ruidosa, además todos la miraban con lujuria haciéndome sentir incomoda y sonrojándome, porque unos de los tantos defectos míos es mi timidez, mis sonrojos, mis desmayos continuos, mis tartamudeos y mi debilidad, mientras mi prima es fuerte, extrovertida, divertida y mucho mas.

- ¡HELLO NEW YORK! – exclamo una feliz Tsuki a quien todos miraron junto con conmigo que estaba más roja que un tomate, nunca me había gustado llamar la atención y sigue sin gustarme pero con Tsuki es imposible no hacerlo – vámonos Hinata nos esperan

- Tsuki – mi prima me había prohibido rotundamente agregarle algo a su nombre - ¿D-d-dónde n-nos h-hospedaremos?

- En un – comenzó calmada - ¡HOTEL 5 ESTRELLAS! – termino gritando todos de nuevo nos voltearon a ver y yo de nuevo me sonroje, mi prima paro un taxi, le dio una dirección que no entendi y sin darme oportunidad de hacer nada, me entro en el y susurro:

- No solo eso, tu querido papito también nos dio estas – de su pequeño short saco dos… dos…

- ¡TARJETAS DE CREDITO! – grite sin poder contenerme y todos los que pasaban se quedaran mirándonos fijamente como si estuviéramos locas

- No son solo eso – dijo mi prima en tono misterioso - ¡SON PLATINO!

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – ahora no me creía ni una palabra, mi padre no las regalo, así, ¿nada más? - ¿Cómo los conseguiste?

- Digamos que apostamos algo y yo gane, esta es tuya úsala siempre que quieras

- Gracias Tsuki

- De todas maneras es tuya es un regalo de cumpleaños por tus 16

- ¿Enserio? – ella me lo confirmo

- Además de que otra cosa que te la tendrás cuando volvamos a casa, tu tarjeta tiene el doble de la mía y la mía tiene bastantes millones de yenes, agradécele a tu papito por mí

- Claro

Después de charlar un rato de cosas triviales llegamos a un hermoso lugar, era un edificio lleno de ventanas, muy alto y ancho, era de color azul, la puerta era muy grande y espaciosa, entramos y Tsuki se dirigió a la administración, pidió la llave de una habitación y me jalo hacia el ascensor, al abrirse las puertas vimos nuestro reflejo, Tsuki sonrió y oprimió el ultimo botón.

- en ¿Qué habitación nos hospedaremos?

- En la mejor obviamente

Llegamos a la última planta del hotel y Tsuki abrió la puerta con unas llaves y me lanzo otras, entre y me quede en blanco, este lugar era simplemente hermoso, estupendo, fabuloso, inimaginable, en la entrada había una hermosa sala, de color negro y azul oscuro que combinaban a la perfección, las paredes pintadas de blanco contrastaban perfectamente con el piso de mármol negro, el comedor era de madera pintada de negro y los asientos igual pero los cojines de estos eran de un azul fuerte, la cocina era hermosa, muy grande y contaba todo lo necesario y moderno, había un pequeño corredor donde se veían al final dos puertas

- E-esto e-es d-demasiado

- No lo es, ahora desempaquemos y vayamos a conocer el lugar, después de todo se dice que New York es la capital del mundo

Corrí hacia el cuarto que me fue designado, me quede sin palabras por decir era simplemente perfecto, las paredes eran de color blanco como el resto de la casa, la habitación era grande pero más pequeña que la mía, una gran cama resaltaba entre todo, de sabanas negras y almohadas blancas, había un tocador y un espejo, en definitiva era perfecto para mi

La ciudad se lucia como decirlo ¿prendida?, ¿fiestera?, ¿loca?, y mientras Tsuki y yo caminábamos y los chicos la seguían mirando con lujuria, ella me señalaba todos los lugares a los que iríamos cuando de repente paro, se volteo, me miro a los ojos y me entro a un café que estaba enseguida, eligió una mesa para después hablar

- ¿Todavía te gusta el Uchiha? – me pregunto dejándome sorprendida

- H-Hai – respondí en un pequeño susurro y con la cabeza gacha, pues sabía que yo Hyuga Hinata jamás conquistaría a Uchiha Sasuke o al menos no mientras siguiera siendo la tímida, buena y débil Hinata

- Quieres conquistarlo? – me pregunto seria

- Hai pero no podre

- Claro que si – dijo entusiasmada i prima, acaso es bipolar - ¡LO CONQUISTARAS CON MI AYUDA SINO ME DEJO DE LLAMAR HYUGA TSUKI! – grito con fuego en sus ojos, en definitiva es bipolar

- No creo

- Claro que si

- Esta bien

- Quiero que lo digas con credibilidad

- Yo Hyuga Hinata conquistare a Uchiha Sasuke – _no me creo_

- Bien, vamos – me jalo fuera del café donde todos nos miraban raro y como olvidando aquello seguimos recorriendo la ciudad un rato, antes de devolvernos al hotel en un auto que mi prima alquilo y yo conducía pues a ella no le gustaba

**POV HINATA FIN**

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Mi segundo fic que emoción, el prefacio fue corto pues solo era como para empezar la historia pero los demás capítulos serán más largos. Pronto continuare con Nueva Generacion, Nuevos Poderes y de nuevo les digo lo mismo ya tengo los tres primeros capitulos pero al igual que con Nueva Generacion sera uno por semana


	2. El cambio

**Como siempre Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es mía y de nadie mas**

Bien, voy para el primer capitulo aquí se los presento, a por cierto este cap es para EyesGray-sama

**CONQUISTANDOTE**

**Primer capítulo: El cambio**

**POV HINATA**

Nos despertamos temprano o corrijo Tsuki se levanto muy temprano y para levantarme para empezar el plan me lanzo un vaso de agua en la cara

- A DESPERTARSE DORMILONA QUE YA ES DE MAÑANA – me había dicho mi prima después de tirarme el agua

- Bien – susurre y me levante, me bañe, me peine el cabello en una larga trenza hasta mis caderas pero con mis dos mechones libres y mi capul, me cepille mis dientes, me vestí y me prepare sicológicamente para pasar un día entero con mi adorada prima

- ¿Qué quieres hacer primero, Hinata? – me pregunto mi prima apenas salí

- ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto yo a la vez

Me mostro una pequeña lista donde aparecían con letra de Tsuki los siguientes puntos:

**-Cambiar de corte de cabello o tinturárselo como Yo =D**

**-Quitar las estúpidas gafas XD**

**-Comprar ropa =%**

**-Hacerse un pircing tal vez dos o tres conmigo *$* Yeah**

**-Desayunar**

Me casi me muero cuando leí lo de hacerme un pircing pero al ver la cara seria de mi prima supe que hablaba en serio y me abstuve de opinar algo mas que

- ¿tenemos que hacer todo esto?

- Hai, ¿Por qué quieres empezar?

Mi estomago respondió por mi

- Ok, desayunar – dijo mi prima justo antes de que su estomago también sonara y yo me carcajeara un poco, después fuimos a un café y allí desayunamos

Salimos de allí directo a una peluquería, yo estoy nerviosa pues jamás, jamás he entrado a una desde los doce años, cuando me lo corte de horrible manera, tengo miedo de que eso vuelva a pasar pero al ver el largo cabello MORADO de Tsuki me tranquilizo pues le queda fabuloso

- Vamos Hina, no seas miedosa, ya estamos aquí nada malo pasara – me animaba mi prima

- Bien, adelante Hinata – me anime a mi misma y entramos

Esto era nuevo para mí, mi prima me jalo hasta los asientos y esperamos un largo rato, todos parecían ignorarnos hasta que un rubio de ojos negros se acerco hasta nosotros, sonriendo en sobremanera y pregunto:

- Wanting, girls (¿Qué desean, jovencitas?) – pregunto el rubio en perfecto ingles

- Dye (un tinte) – dijo Tsuki en ingles, aunque yo también lo supiera ella estaba más acostumbrada, el muchacho apareció un rato después con un libro con los cabellos en diferentes colores

- ¿Rosado? – pregunto mi prima y yo casi me caigo del asiento

- Ie (No) – respondí al imaginarme a mi misma de cabello rosa

- ¿Morado? – volvió a preguntar y yo volví a negar

- ¿Verde? – hasta ella misma se carcajeo de esa pregunta y yo negué obviamente y también me carcajee

- ¿Me dejas verlo? – le sugerí y ella me lo paso, me dirigí directamente a los negros, pero ninguno me gusto realmente, salvo uno

- ¡ESTE! – grite y todos me voltearon a ver

- ¿Índigo? – me pregunto y yo asentí, ese era el nombre de el color que me dejo fascinada, es un negro muy oscuro y profundo, donde si lo ponías a la luz se dejaban ver hermosos rayos de color azul metálico y unos pocos morados pero muy oscuros, era simplemente perfecto

- Hai – le dije con una sonrisa

- Boy, please dyeing this color (Chico, por favor tinturala de este color) – le dijo mi prima al chico que se volvía a acercar

- Yes – respondió el joven mientras i prima me quitaba las gafas y me guio hasta una silla, y allí empezó a manejar mi largo cabello hasta dejarlo de color completamente índigo

Todos que antes me miraban con desagrado se quedaron mudos al verme con el cabello de color índigo, un color que está a mi prima dejo congelada hasta que…

- TE VES GENIAL HINATA – grito y eso se sintió muy cálido para mi, jamás en mi vida había experimentado que alguien dijera eso y me agrado MUCHO

Mi prima me guio hasta un puesto donde vendían lentes contacto de todos los colores, desde el transparente hasta el negro más intenso como los ojos de Sasuke, Tsuki se acerco y en ingles pidió amablemente a la señora que le diera unos lentes de contacto transparentes, la mujer se los dio y Tsuki me guio hasta unos baños, donde me obligo a ponerme aquellos lentes de contacto

- Hina, te ves fabulosa

- Gracias Tsuki

- Lo digo enserio

- Al menos se me ven los ojos

- Bien – mi prima cerro con seguro la puerta principal de los baños y dijo – quítate esa chamarra veremos qué hacer con tu cuerpo

Me la quite con toda la vergüenza del mundo, mi prima acerco y con su celular me empezó a tomar fotos, mientras anotaba en el a la vez que me decía las cosas buenas de mi cuerpo:

**Tienes grandes pechos, más que yo**

**Tienes una hermosa cintura muy chica, igual que yo**

**No te sobra nada, a mi si un Kilo**

**Tiene bien formadas las piernas, yo igualmente**

**Tu estomago es plano, igual que el mío**

**Tienes un perfecto trasero, yo lo tengo más chico**

**- **¿De verdad crees eso? – pregunte

- Hai – me respondió sonriendo – vámonos a comprar la ropa

- Hai

Recorrimos las calles de New York en busca de algo que atrajera a Tsuki aparte de los c hicos claro está, había una tienda especialmente escondida para los ojos de los demás pero tanto a Tsuki como a mí nos atrajo el nombre del local "Ángel of Darkness", Ángel de la oscuridad seria la traducción, Tsuki me jalo hacia adentro donde una preciosa rubia de profundos ojos lilas, atendía, espera yo la conozco

- SHION – gritamos a la vez mi prima Tsuki y yo, Hyuga Shion es mi prima y aunque no tenga los ojos característicos de los Hyugas, es nuestra prima y físicamente se parece mucho a mi sin embargo es de cabello rubio como el sol y ojos diferentes a los de los Hyuga siendo los de ella lilas, pero como todo verdadero Hyuga exceptuando a Tsuki y a mí, era orgullosa, fría, ególatra e indiferente, estudiaba en la academia Les génies de demain en Francia, por ser una verdadera genio, pues la traducción de el nombre de la academia es Los genios del mañana, debería tener ya 17 años, me cree inferior a ella, vestía un traje de lolita negro - ¿Qué haces trabajando aquí y en New York?

- Yo no trabajo aquí, yo funde este lugar

- ¿Con el dinero de tu papi? – pregunto burlona Tsuki

- Si, veo que Tsuki sigue siendo la misma estúpida de hace dos años

- Hai – exclamo una feliz Tsuki, al tiempo que yo sentía como gota de sudor resbalaba por mi sien

- Y Hinata la misma perdedora

- En eso te equivocas, lo que me recuerda, te molesta mostrarnos tu mejor ropa – le indico a una enojada Shion

- Bien – gruño Shion

La ropa de ese lugar es más que perfecta, hay trajes lolita que sinceramente me parecieron indudablemente preciosos, también había ropas geniales y muy originales, Tsuki estaba tan emocionada, que agarro todo lo que pudo y me metió a un vestidor con la ropa, salí vestida con un vestido lolita de color azul eléctrico que resalta mi cabello índigo, me llega casi a medio muslo, dejando ver mis torneadas piernas, era manga larga, de estilo victoriano, con hermosas decoraciones en hilos de oro, el escote deja ver el nacimiento de mis grandes senos

- Te ves muy sexy Hina – me dijo Tsuki

- Ya no eres igual de mojigata, HI-NA-TA – dijo Shion, vi a leguas que ardía de la rabia

Terminamos comprando casi todo el almacén con la tarjeta de Tsuki, ella dijo que como un regalo de cumple años, aunque sospecho que fue para molestar a Shion, quien cada vez se vio mas enojada con ella y conmigo

- Me cae mal la maldita de Shion

- Y tu a ella – le respondí

- Hai – pareció alegrarse con eso

- ¿Por qué la odias tanto, prima? – le pregunte hasta donde recordaba hace 2 años ellas se llevaban muy bien _"¿Qué habrá pasado?"_ pensé

- Recuerdes que hubo un tiempo en que Shion y yo nos llevábamos de lo mejor – asentí – pues la zorra de ella me robo al que fue el amor de mi vida, desde entonces trato de hacerle la vida imposible a la malnacida

- A Leo?

- Hai, la puta de quinta me lo quito y el era mío solo mío, el mismo lo dijo y ahora se lo dice a ella, que injusta es la vida

- Calma

- Hina, si me quieres calmar tendrás que – una sonrisa maliciosa surco el precioso rostro de mi prima dándome muy mala espina – vamos a hacernos el pircing – _"Y y o que creía haberme salvado"_

- E-esta bien – le respondí temerosa de lo que estaba por venir

Llevamos las bolsas al hotel y salimos a buscar un sitio para hacernos los pircing, buscamos por un largo rato sin éxito hasta que por fin vimos un local donde se podían hacer pircing y t-tatuajes, _"Espero que Tsuki no quiera uno"_

- Que emoción Hinata – dijo mirando todos los estilos de pircing que existían y en donde se podían colocar - ¿Cuál quieres?

- E-el d-de l-luna – le respondí tartamudeando del miedo a hacerme esa perforación

- Entonces yo el de estrella, así mi nombre sea Tsuki y signifique luna yo quedo mejor como una brillante y luminosa estrella fugaz y tu como una calmada y silenciosa luna a ¿Qué si?

- Hai – le respondí, porque ella destaca, brilla e ilumina igual que una brillante estrella fugaz

- Demo (pero) ¿Dónde te lo harás?

- E-en e-el – _"no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de decir"_ – ombligo

- Genial, yo me lo hare ahí también ¿Cuál otro?

- ¡Mas! – exclame y ella asintió – bueno entonces ese – señale un pequeño kunai de color plateado igual que la luna que me pondría en el ombligo – en la oreja

- Perfecto, yo me pondré ese shuriken en el mismo lugar – hizo una pausa que me advirtió que debía prepararme para lo peor – ahora solo falta el último

- Hai entonces – lo pensé un momento – ese – señale un pircing normal de color negro – e-en la l-l-lengua – _"y volvió el tartamudeo"_

- Hai entonces el mío será morado como mi cabello y en el mismo lugar

- That they do, beautiful ladies (que les hago, hermosas señoritas) – les pregunto el joven que atendía la tienda

Después de hacerle entender lo que deseábamos este llamo a otro empleado que se encargo de mi prima mientras me guiaba a una silla y me hacia sentar, tengo miedo y este crece al ver como el hombre me pasa un hielo que dejo en mi ombligo hasta que ya no lo sentí, luego agarra un catéter y lo enciende con un fosforo, luego me atraviesa el ombligo, grite y después el grito de mi prima m siguió al parecer también le dolió, el hombre me pidió disculpas que acepte y prosiguió a meterme el pircing en el estomago, luego boto el catéter y saco otro que procedió a encenderlo también a la vez que me pasaba un hielo para mi oído, cuando le avise que ya no lo sentía, me paso un pedazo de una extraña fruta para sostenerlo y luego se volvió a dirigir con el catéter hacia mi cuerpo solo que esta vez no fue directo a mi estomago sino a mi oído, sonó un crack que supuse provino de mi oído al ser traspasado, pero esta vez no grite porque dolió menos que la anterior, el hombre sonrió satisfecho al no oírme gritar y me puso el arete, luego volvió a realizar el mismo ritual pero esta vez fue a mi lengua que ya la había entumecido, me la atravesó con algo de dolor pues habían sido tres capas de lengua y allí puso el pircing

- Ready mírate (Listo, mírate) – me puse frente a un gran espejo, me había cambia el vestido de lolita por una corta camiseta manga corta color negra y un short del mismo color que junto con unas hermosas botas negras consistían en mi vestuario dejando ver lo bien que me había quedado el pircing del estomago, cogí un poco mi cabello y lo recogí detrás de la oreja en la que me había hecho el pircing se veía genial y para finalizar saque la lengua al espejo donde se veía perfectamente un pircing de color negro, le iba a agradecer al señor pero este me hizo una seña de silencio y salió de la habitación, yo también salí y espere que mi prima saliera, cuando lo hizo no pude hacer más que quedarme mirándola, se veía perfecta, se había vestido con un lindo top morado que combina con su cabello y dejaba al descubierto su ombligo en el cual reposaba un lindo pircing con dije de estrella, también traía short morado y unos botines del mismo color, su cabello había sido colocado detrás de la oreja en la que estaba el arete que se veía genial y para completar y haciendo lo mismo que yo le había hecho a mi reflejo me saco la lengua dejando ver un lindo pircing morado

Salimos de la tienda teniendo una bolsa cada una donde estaban en cada bolsa diferentes pircing para la lengua, en diferentes colores y diseños que nos podríamos poner en dos días más para que no se cerraran los huecos de la lengua, y con un tatuaje además, gracias a Tsuki, el que me había hecho fueron dos alas de ángel negras en la espalda mientras el de Tsuki son unas alas de demonio moradas.

…

Acabábamos de volver a Tokio, Japón después de nuestra aventura en New York, una sin igual por cierto, después de hacernos los pircing a mi prima se le ocurrió quemar toda mi vieja ropa simbolizando según ella la partida de la vieja Hinata, ya íbamos de regreso a la mansión de mi familia y Tsuki se encontraba algo nerviosa pero no mas que yo, pero ni la mitad de lo que yo, y como no estarlo si te vas de viaje con tu prima, te haces pircing y hasta tatuajes, te tinturas el cabello de un extravagante color y para ponerle la cereza al pastel quemas tu vieja ropa " _Uff, por lo menos no perdí la virginidad porque ahí sí que me descuartizaban"_

- Tranquila – le dije a Tsuki

- Mira quién habla – contraataco mi querida prima

- ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa tú no eres la que tuvo el cambio drástico? – volví a contraatacar – yo tengo derecho tu no

- Claro que lo tengo, bebe, - se burlo del apodo que los hombres de New York me ponían – ya que mi tío me asesinara al ver lo que le hice a su princesa

- Siento lastima por ti – dije con claro sarcasmo pues a mí me esperaba la peor parte

- Además tengo algo que decirte que olvide decirte en New York

- Suelta la sopa

- DE AHORA EN ADELENTE ESTUDIARE CONTIGO Y NO SOLO ESO TAMBIÉN VIVIRE CONTIGO – grito y por fin entendí a que se debía tanto nerviosismo, temía que lo tomara mal, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada – de ¿Qué te ríes?

- Es que estoy alegre de que vayas a estudiar y vivir conmigo

- ¿En serio?

- Claro, al menos ya no soportare la furia de mi padre yo sola

- Mierda, es verdad

…**..**

Acabe el primer cap, tranquilos muy pronto aparecerá Sasuke en el siguiente cap, de hecho aparecerá en el próximo cap, lamento si no les gusto la transformación de Hina-chan pero imagínense uno con una prima como Tsuki, quien no terminaría así

Gracias a EyesGray-sama


End file.
